This invention relates to a CPR backboard and particularly to a CPR backboard mounted onto a mattress and bed frame.
In a hospital setting when external chest compressions, or CPR, is performed, a patient is generally placed onto a backboard made of wood, plastic or other material, the backboard being placed upon a mattress in a position to receive the back of the patient. The backboard is approximately the width of a bed in a longitudinal direction and wide enough to receive the entire back of a patient in a latitudinal direction. The backboard provides a relatively firm surface for performing chest compressions. However, even though the backboard provides a firmer surface than a mattress alone, there is still considerable bounce in the patient due to the compressing and expansion of the mattress as the chest compressions are being performed.